Crescent Rose (Weapon)
Crescent Rose is Ruby Rose's signature weapon. It is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle. Ruby is first seen wielding it in the "Red" Trailer for the Rooster Teeth Web-Series RWBY. Description: As its name implies, Crescent Rose's frame is colored rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Ruby's crest is engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. The most notable property of Crescent Rose is its converting frame, which allows it to transform between three different modes: * A "storage" mode, its most compact form convenient for transportation, stored underneath Ruby's cloak at her waist. * A "rifle" mode, where it takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component. * A "scythe" mode, its most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, allowing it to be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight. It is implied by Ozpin that a scythe-wielder of skill equivalent to either Ruby or Qrow Branwen would be necessary to wield Crescent Rose. In particular, the user would have to deal with Crescent Rose's massive recoil. Rather than compensate for it, Ruby harnesses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading opponents. She also uses her weapon's recoil to launch herself into the air. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. Trivia * It appears based on the RWBY "Red" trailer that the Crescent Rose carries a magazine of 25 to 30 bullets before being re-loaded. * Ruby seems to have no difficulties with 'unsheathing' it or extending the scythe's blade, suggesting either Ruby's skill or that Crescent Rose can operate itself. * Professor Ozpin notes that Crescent Rose is "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." However, as Ruby claims to have designed it herself, Ozpin was likely referring to sniper-scythes in general. Another explanation for his comment is that he examined Crescent Rose himself, since it is not on Ruby's person during her interrogation. ** Qrow Branwen also wields a gun-scythe of some kind. It is possible Ruby based her weapon's design on the one wielded by her uncle. * The weapon's original form was a Barrett M82 sniper rifle with minor changes, with the scythe mounted at the end of the barrel. The final version has very little in common with the M82.